Outcasts
by Pikachudragon
Summary: After Leafpools secret is out, she and Crowfeather became... outcasts. (Adopted from Brambleshadow of WindClan's story: Outcasts)
1. Chapter 1

Leafpool slowly walked through the barrier, the thorn's raking her tabby pelt. Her last two children, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, were eatting at the freash kill pile, sharing a vole. She raised her head as her fathers voice sounded from highrock, calling the clan together.

Leafpool joined her sister as the rest of the Clan sat down, waiting to hear what Firestar had to say. The flame colored tom was standing, the dying rays of the sun alighting his pelt. The deputy, Brambleclaw, was sitting beside him, glaring at Leafpool and Squirrelflight with hatred and rage dancing in his amber eyes.

"Leafpool, I sorry." Firestar began, regret shining in his forest green eyes. "From now on, you are no longer part of ThunderClan. If any cat finds you in our territory after midnight, you are to be killed."

"You can't do this! She's our daughter!" Sandstorm yowled, springing to her paws. Squirrlflight too leaped to her paws, hissing. Brambleclaw stepped forwards.

"The leaders work is law! He can do what he thinks is right." He shot back at her.

"What about my kits?" Leafpool hissed, her hackles rising.

"We're NOT your kits!" Jayfeather snarled before Firestar or Brambleclaw could say anything.

"I don't have a mother anymore!" Lionblaze added, glaring at her and Squirrelflight. Leafpool flinched, hurt written all over her face.

"There, its sealed." Brambleclaw said, an odd light in his eyes. "Leave Leafpool!"

"Fine!" Leafpool snapped, turning sharply and raced out of camp to the river on the WindClan/ThunderClan border, one thought in her mind:_ I need to find Crowfeather._

* * *

At the same time in the WindClan camp, the same thing was happening to Crowfeather. Nightcloud and Breezepelt were pacing around him, claws out and teeth bared.

"Your a traitor to the Clan, to mother and me! How could you do that with a ThunderClan medicine cat?!" Breezepelt yowled, rage flaming in his amber eyes.

"I don't even know about them!" Crowfeather said, backing up slowly.

"Lies!" Nightcloud hissed, leaping on his back. Crowfeather rolled over, forcing her off.

"Get out! No one wants you!" Breezepelt snarling, his black pelt fluffed out.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Crowfeather growled, his hakles raised.

"Your right, Breezepelt can't tell you want to do, but I can." Onestar said, stepping forwards with a stren look in his eyes. "As of today, you are no longer a warrior of WindClan. If you are found in our land after midnight, you shall be treated like an enemy."

Crowfeather looked at his leader in shock, then said, "Fine. It's WindClans lose, not mine!" With that said, he turned around and raced the the river, a singal thought on his mind: _I must find Leafpool._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sosososososo sorry! I would have updated sooner sooner but me computer crashed and nothing saved :'(. I had to rewrite everything! Any way, big shout out to** _**Crescentclaw **_**for being the first reviewer, thanks! The third chapter should be out soon!**

**I don't own Warriors or the first Outcast, they belong to Erin Hunter and Brambleshadow of WindClan.**

* * *

As Leafpool raced through the forest, she heard the soft gurgle of the stream. Panting, she slowed down, scanned the plains on the other side, looking of Crowfeathers lean, smoky grey form.

"Leafpool!"

Her head snapped around, looking down stream. In the slow moving water stood Crowfeather, his eyes alight with joy.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool purr, filled with new strength. She jumped into the stream, rushing towards the one she loved. She pressed against his side and her tail with his. Crowfeather purred, licking her ears.

"Leeafpool, what happened? Why aren't you with your Clan? Did something happen?" Crowfeather asked, worried for her.

"Oh Crowfeather," Leafpool said, leaning her head on his sholder, "I've been banished." She said softly. Crowfeather nuzzled the top on her head.

"Me too." He replaid, breathing in her scent. Even after becoming a warrior, she still had the sweet smell of herbs.

"I'm sorry." Crowfeather whispered. Leafpool frowned, looking up at him. "I'm so sorry for what I said at the gathering. It was all a lie." He's eyes burned into her's, full of sorrow and self-hate.

"Of course I know that mouse-brain." She teased, amber eyes alight with life. Then her face turned somber.

"Jayfeather and Lionblaze are in ThunderClan." Leafpool sighed, "They... they hate me." She added softly.

"Oh Leafpool, it'll be fine." Suddenly he stiffen, "What about Hollyleaf? Is she okey?" He asked swiftly, concern for his daughter bubbling inside him. Leafpool was silent for a while, adding to his concern.

Finally, she said, "She's dead Crowfeather." He froze, gazing at her in shock.

"H-how?" He gasped out. Leafpool opened her mouth to answer, but the wind changed sundenly, bringing the scent of a WindClan and ThunderClan patrol.

"Fox dung!" Leafpool hissed. Quickly, they jumped out of the stream and raced out of Clan territory. Crowfeather dived into a holly bush, he's dark fur blending in with the shadows and Leafpool climbed up an oak tree, her tabby pelt mixing into the bark.

In the distance the WindClan patrol raced by. On the ThunderClan side, the patrol paced by the border. Leafpool sighed with relief.

"Their gone." She called softly down. Crowfeather stepped out of the bush, shacking the dead leafs of his pelt. Leafpool landed gracfully beside him, twinding her tail with his. Purring, they raced through the tree's, following the path they followed the first time they ran away.

Leafpool was panting hard when they finaly got there. Crowfeather was slightly panting too. Leafpool glanced at the sky. The sun had gone down but its rays where still on the horizen.

"It's to late to hunt," Leafpool desided, "let's sleep first, then hunt it the morning." Crowfeather nodded, and they made their way over to the cave. Curling up with Crowfeather beside her, Leafpool drifted off the sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Leafpool woke up, blinking the sleep out of her amber eyes. Turning her head, she reliased Crowfeather was asleep beside her. At at her was confused, why was Crowfeather here? Then she remimdered yesterdays events. Yawning, Leafpool sat up, accidently waking Crowfeather.

"Five more minutes." The smoky grey tom said, rolling over. Leafpool purred in amusment.

"Come on! Let's go explore!" Leafpool's belly rumbaled, "After we eat something that is." Crowfeathers head shot up and he swiftly climbed the his paw.

"Breakfast?" He asked hopfully. Leafpool laughed, climbing to her paws as well.

"We have to catch it first." She said, eyes filled with love and amusment. Crowfeather muttered something that sounded a lot like 'I know that' under his breath. Leafpool walked out of the cave followed shortly by Crowfeather.

Now that the sun was up, Leafpool could see their surrondings. The pool that used to be there was dried up, leaving nothing but cracked mud. A couple of dried up trees were scatered around with a few brown shrubs. Aside from that, there wasn't anything but dirt.

"We'll have to find somewhere else to live." Leafpool muttered, glancing around. Crowfeather nodded his head and the two of them headed off.

"Want to try near the river?" Crowfeather asked, "Outside Clan territory of course." He added, seeing Leafpool's glare.

"Sure." Leafpool shrugged. Heading around the Windclan border, Leafpool and Crowfeather went to the stream. Looking at the water, Leafpool frowned.

"Does the river look a bit shallow to you?" Leafpool asked Crowfeather, concerned. The smoky grey cat looked at the river.

"Your right! The water went down." Crowfeather said, blinking his blue eyes in shock.

_'Hopfully its just a dry summer.'_ Leafpool thought.

"Let's go hunt." Leafpool meowed, trying to get the river level out of her mind. Crowfeather nodded and they swiftly found a rabbit and killed it. When they finished eating they throw dirt over the bones.

Leafpool looked around. On one side of the river, tall oak trees grew, casting cool shadow with their branches. On the other side grew willow trees, followed be grassly hills and plains. In short, it was beautful. A sudden thought came over her.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool said excitedly. "We could live here!" The lean grey tom gave her a doutful look.

"Its next to a river so we'll have fresh water, and is a mix between ThunderClan and WindClan territory! Plus its far enough upstream that they won't think of looking for us up here!" Leafpool gushed happily. Crowfeather gave the place a thoughtful look. Slowly he nodded.

"Great! We don't have to go back, we left nothing behind. Now, if I were a den, where would I be?" Leafpool asked thoughtfully. Together, they walked around the place, hopping to find a den.

"Hey, come look at this." Crowfeather call, looking at a hill.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked as she walked over.

"See the hole?" Leafpool nodded- it looked like a rabbit hole. "Follow me."

Crowfeather crawled into the hole, Leafpool following after. The tunnel went on for a tail-lenghts before widening out into a cave. It was cool and airy, light coming in from small holes on the top of the cave and the tunnel. A small pool of clear water was on the side of the cave to the right, and a few plants- watermint and juniper berrys among them, Leafpool noticed- around the water. To the left was a ledge a tails lenght in the air and covered in soft moss. Right to the side of the first tunnel was another one.

"This is amazing." Leafpool whispered in awe. Her mate nodded.

"I wonder where the other tunnel gos." Crowfeather said heading towards it.

There were five other caves. One large, with moss covering half the floor and sand on the other side. The second was just like the first, just smaller. The third had a homly feeling to it, small, but not cramped, the floor covered in the softest moss. The fourth remimded Leafpool and Crowfeather of the Elders den, and the last of the leaders/medicine cats den.

"You think this is the place?" Leafpool asked as they curled up together.

"Positve." Crowfeather replied, licking her forehead.

"Me too." Leafpool yawned. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on Crowfeather flank and fell asleep.

**~oOo~**

**I'm sososososososososososososo sorry this chapter took so long! I'm such a bad person! Its just that school that's so much time out of my day and leaves me too tired to write anything. But, when I write something, I look at it and say, this sucks, and start over. **

**Also, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, at lest 1000 words but I'm not there yet. Sorry if you hate big chapters, I like long ones. I think this chapter is 850 wordish, but I'm not sure.**

**~sighs~ **

**Oh, I started another story. Its call Ranger of Redwall. The idea had been stuck in my head for a while and I had to write it down. I hope you guys will like it!**

**See you- hoppfully- soon! Guten Tag/ Gute Nacht**

**~Pikachudragon**

**P.S. You guys should check out Tigerotters Fanfics, her/his poetry it amazing!**


End file.
